Dyskusja:Trybunci/@comment-30279919-20161128135442/@comment-24575162-20161128172928
Jak miło z twojej strony XP "Mają na celu ochronę swej rodzinnej planety, przed zagrożeniami z zewnątrz Szkoda, że nie na zewnątrz. Bo na Ziemi to ludzie niszczą planete od zewnątrz." - Chyba chodziło ci od wewnątrz XD Czy jaoś tak XP Tak wiem, ale to celowe zagranie. Według ich polityki, życie na Ziemi (na przykład) ich nie dotyczy, jako istot energetycznych, dlatego nie używają mocy do np. wstrzymania wojen. Ich moc jest połączona z kosmosem, dlatego tylko przed niebezpieczeństwami z zewnątrz ją chronią. Poza tym, mają za zadanie chronić planetę i rozumieją to nader dosłownie, póki planecie jako ciału niebieskiemu nic nie zagraża, mają w nosie co dzieje się na jej powierzchni. "'trybunckiej ochronie podlega obecnie osiem planet w naszej galaktyce tylko 8? Ale się postarały. - to od planety zależy czy chce być chroniona czy nie. Najwyraźniej tylko osiem chce xp "Legenda mówi że, przed wiekami Liberionowi została przepowiedziana zagłada. Czy serio każdej pozaziemskiej cywylizacji musziała albo będzie musiała grozić zagłada? Ziemia się trzyma od 5 mld lat i żyje. Chyba, że to dzięki trybunom. - no w moim uniwersum, własnie dzięki Trybuntom. Ale ogólnie to nie każdej. Zależy od umiejscowienia planety w galaktyce, niektóre są położone w bardziej zagrożonych rejonach inne w mniej. Dlatego też nie wszystkie występują o ochronę. "By do niej nie dopuścić, księżniczka planety Keana, zawarła pakt z starodawną siłą. Poświęciła swoje nienarodzone dziecko i swoje życie, by mógł narodzić się wybraniec - Trybunt - tak jak powyżej. Czemu w tych pozaziemskich cywylizacjach ktoś muszi poświęcić życie by ją uratować? Przy okazji przypomina mi się zakończenie Assassin's Creed III. - nie wiem czemu XP i czemu zaraz we wszystkich? XD "Trybunt. Istota o niezwykłych zdolnościach zdołała zatrzymać kataklizm i ocalić planetę - zdziwyłbym się, gdyby się nie udało? - nie, czemu miałbyś się zdziwić. Trybunt jest zdolny ocalić planetę, ale sama jego obecność, nie czyni planety niezniszczalnym. Trybunt może zawieść jak każdy. Chcę napisać kiedyś opowiadanie w którym poruszona będzie kwestia niepowodzenia jednego z Trybuntów. Nawalił i całą planetę szlak wzięło. "Z czasem wieść o obrońcy rozeszła się po galaktyce i inne planety zaczęły występować o swoich własnych obrońców - tu mam teorię spiskową. A co jeżeli ta ocalona planeta symbolizuję Stany Zjednoczone a te inne planety, inne kraje którę chcą od USA obrony. - obalam teorię. Inne planety nie chcą ochrony od tej planety ocalonej. Chcą mieć takiego obrońce, swojego własnego jak ta ocalona planeta. Więc... Nie. "Każdy Trybunt działa głównie w obrębie swojej rodzinnej planety. Rzadko kiedy ze sobą współpracują. Siły łączą tylko w przypadku globalnych zagrożeń. Stosunki ich na co dzień są zazwyczaj obojętne. Rzadko kiedy zdarza się, że Trybunci są w przyjaznych relacjach - jak ja im zazdroścę tej samotności. Może w przyszłym życiu stanę się trybunem." - oni nie są samotni. Tylko nie trzymają się z innymi Trybuntami jako tako. Ogólnie na swej rodzinnej planecie mają normalne "ludzkie" życie. "Na każdej planecie Trybunci są różnie poważani. Na jednych są wielbieni i szanowani, a każda kobieta jest gotowa oddać życie by urodzić wybrańca. Na innych jest wręcz przeciwnie, ludzie boją się swoich obrońców jednak wiedzą, że są im potrzebni. - i to mogą być nawiązania do USA i Unii Europejskiej. Też ich nie raczej ich tak bardzo nie kocha, ale jednak mogą być im potrzebni." - i znów nie. Choć ta teoria jest bardziej wiarygodna niż poprzednia. "Na jeszcze innych, w tym i Ziemi, o Trybuntach się nie mówi i prawie nikt nie wie o ich istnieniu. - zgaduję, że rząd USA już o nich wie." - a to dobre XD Rząd USA wie wszystko, więc bym się nie zdziwiła XP "Trybunci nie mają żadnych zwierzchników i nie są nikomu podwładni. Jednak, jeśli jakiś z obrońców nadużyje swych mocy, jest on niszczony przez innych Trybuntów, ponieważ stanowi zagrożenie dla ich planet. - trochę jak rasa prekursorów z serii Assassin's Creed." - nie znam, nie ocenią XP "Trybunci są istotami o nadnaturalnych zdolnościach. Potrafią latać, bardzo szybko się przemieszczać. Tworzyć pola ochronne i strzelać wiązkami energii, są też silniejsi od przeciętnych istot swojego gatunku. Ich zadaniem jest ochraniać swoją rodzinną planetę przed jej ziszczeniem z zewnątrz. - czemu kosmity zawsze muszą mieć takie fajne moce?" - bo to kosmity XP "Pochłania to jednak bardzo dużą ilość energii i kiedy już powróci do swojej pierwotnej postaci, są bardzo osłabieni. - Ferdynand Kiepski po wypiciu zapasów Mocnego Fulla." - też dobre XD "Siły regenerują za pomocą pożywienia i snu. Trybunci mają bardzo szybką przemianę materii, przez co muszą spożywać dużo wysokoenergetycznych rzeczy, jak na przykład słodyczy. - wy to macie fajnie." - nom, też bym tak chciała xP "Podczas narodzin dziecko wysysa z matki życiodajne soki, by mieć "energię na start", przyczyniając się tym samym do śmierci swej rodzicielki. - pasożyty. Mam nadzieję, że aborcja w kosmosie jest legalna." - tak dokładnie, pasożyt taki. Z tym że matki się godzą na takiego pasożyta z własnej woli z różnych powodów. Dla niektórych to zaszczyt jest nawet XP "Obecnie w Układzie Słonecznym istnieje osiem planet otoczonych opieką Trybuntów - a ponoć w 8 w galaktyce, chyba że chodzi o te właśnie 8 planet z układu słonczego. Dyskryminujesz Plutona i inne planety karłowate. To, że są planetami karłowatymi to nie mają prawa mieć obrońców? - a! Dzięki za zwrócenie uwagi. Faktycznie, powinno być Drodze mlecznej. Pomyliło mi się, poprawię. XP Rozmiar planety nie ma znaczenia. By planeta miała obrońce, musi tylko być zamieszkała. "I teraz krucjata dla zabawy: Jak ty możesz pisać tak satanistyczne rzeczy? Przecież tylko Bóg może ocalić Ziemię?" - nie baw się w Sebę XP Dzięki za komentarz ;)